Manual measurement of the work amount of a working machine such as an excavator places a burden on an operator and is also troublesome, and thus automatization of the measurement has been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes one that detects a boom angle, an arm angle, and a bucket angle, and counts the number of times of loading of the excavator using a detection result. Further, Patent Literature 1 describes one that displays the counted number of times of loading on a monitor.